1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the food service art. The food service art includes pans with lids thereon for institutional food service which are well known in the art. Such pans with lids include those which are removable for food service in institutional environments in a heated, cooled, or ambient condition. More specifically, this invention relates to food service pans with lids that can be removed and in particular involves removable lid access to the interior of the food pan.
2. Prior Art
The prior art with regard to food service and particularly institutional food service has incorporated numerous pans, bins and containers for serving food. It is known to serve food in an institution including fast food service, schools, hospitals, as well as restaurants from open and closed containers. Some of these open and closed containers have hinged lids and in other cases lids that are lifted off.
It has been found in the prior art that a lid which lifts off is sometimes difficult to replace and becomes skewed when it is put back on the container. Further to this extent, it creates a nuisance to those passing through such a place as a salad bar to lift off the lid and then put it back on. In such cases, there have been lids that have been hinged backwardly but usually create a situation that is an obstruction to further food handling and service.
It has also been found that when foods are not maintained with a lid, they become dried out and cold or can be contaminated. Contamination is a very important consideration in food service as can be appreciated. Consequently, if ease of access can be maintained while at the same time a cover is emplaced over the food service pan or container, overall service and food protection as well as quality is enhanced.
The innovative food service lid and pan of this invention helps to keep food fresher. It makes food service operations safer as well as being more efficient.
The hinged lid on the food pan provides easy access and opening so that the food can be held without significant drying and deterioration. This serves to increase yields of food and provides for greater efficiencies.
Further to this extent, the food lid of this invention avoids complete removal of the lid and possible cross contamination of food. Some foods are known to have a much lesser shelf life when prepared and if lids are interchanged, it serves as a point of contamination.
The lid of this invention is flanged to protect against cross-contamination while at the same time allowing easy opening and access to the pan contents.
Further improvements allow for a serving utensil opening or notch in the corner. The notch allows a portion scoop, spoon, or other serving utensil to be held in the pan.
A further improvement is the fact that the lid can be tilted backwardly in the neighborhood of 94.degree. for easy access. Also, it can be stacked with lids and pans in overall relationship.
The pan and cover are easily disassembled by merely lifting off the cover and removing it for purposes of cleaning. Furthermore the covers are easily interchanged with regard to various depth pans and food service containers.
From the foregoing, and the following description of the preferred embodiments, it will be appreciated that this invention is a significant step over the art.